robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad News Baconeers
Bad News Baconeers is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Robot and Monster volunteer to coach Globitha's youth Pole-O team, the Baconeers, but when Robot learns that Gart has a team of his own, he takes their training too far. Characters *Robot *Monster *Gart *Globitha *Punch Morley *Moby (cameo) *Perry *Loudmouth *J.D. (cameo) Trivia *This marks Globitha's second appearance. Her first was in Adventures in Babysitting. She would later make her third appearance in Baconmas, and she will make her fourth appearance in the upcoming episode Misery Date. *Two of the kids on Globitha's Pole-O team made their first brief appearances in Apartment 3 1/2. *This episode appears somewhat of an alternated repeat of Game Boys. **This episode also confirms that Robot still holds some admiration for Punch Morley, despite his short-term memory loss. *The cap that Gart wears in this episode is the same one he wore in Game Boys. *J.D. is briefly seen in the audience throwing food at Robot. *This is the second episode in which Robot competes against Gart. The first time was toward the end of Between Brothers. *The title of the episode is a parody of the movie Bad News Bears. *This is the second time we see Gart inside the Makin' Bacon. The first time was in Nobody Panic. *Robot appears to wear a different helmet in this episode. Unlike the one he was given in Game Boys that only protruded one column, in this episode, he wears one that has two. *The picture of Gart that Robot was aiming darts at is the exact duplicate from the portrait that was destroyed in The Party. *One of the kids from Gart's Pole-O team first appeared in First Impressions. *During the scene where Robot begins instructing Globitha's Pole-O team, one of the kids, the Mechanical one, appears to be picking (or perhaps scratching) his nose. *This marks the third time a baby is drafted into the show. The first time was in Security Risk and the second was in Model Citizen. *This is the second time we see J.D. without Spitfire, the first time was in Adventures in Babysitting. Quotes Robot: Hello, Gart! What's that 'G' stand for? Gigantic loser? (laughs) Gart: Really, Robot? Crushing children's spirits just to get at me? Robot: That's right! You and your little punks got a taste of your own medicine. Gart: Little punks?! That's what you call a bunch of poor, needy children with square wheels? Robot: Yeah, I (thinks for a moment) Ehhhh...square wheels? (sad music plays) Gart: (crying) Robot: But... I don't understand. they won all those games! Gart: That's because the other teams had the decency to forfeit rather to humiliate them. Monster: Awww. We should've done that. Globitha: Wow! I bet we would've won even if we didn't cheat! (fans gasp) Gart: Cheating, Robot? And to think that these children were going to use their championship funds to buy new, round wheels. But you had to go and ruin it. Robot: Listen I didn’t know... (confused) Loudmouth: He's the worst person in the history of the WORLD! Gart: You poor children come I’m going to buy you all round wheels right out of my own pocket. Loudmouth: My hero. Robot: No he tricked us he's the bad guy, I'm the good guy! Loudmouth: Yeah, a good guy to hit with trash! Monster: So cheating gets people to throw trash at you? So cheating is bad you got that kids? Baconeers: Cheating is bad! Gallery Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 8.33.42 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 8.33.28 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.02.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.03.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.02.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.03.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 8.34.22 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 8.34.49 AM.png Screen shot 2013-01-12 at 10.23.40 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:Krumholtz Family